


Their Eye's Only

by ellenemi



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four pair's of eyes realise the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Eye's Only

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't them, Jim does.

Brown eyes watching

Seeing the truth

Observing everything

Saying nothing

Waiting

Watching.

Green eyes following dark

Resisting, fiercely

Fighting, constantly

Denying the truth

Failing.

Dark eyes, haunted by green

Torn in two

Lying to oneself

Chasing a fantasy

Heart beating,

Shifting

Changing direction

Facing the truth, embracing the reality.

Blue eyes, glinting behind glass

Sorrow filled

Future seen

Hearts & lives entwined

But neither his.


End file.
